1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of comforting devices and more specifically relates to a leg cushioning and relative placement system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals travel frequently in modem society. Many modes of transportation are available to users including private and public. When traveling by bus, train or plane, (public modes) passengers often have to sit close to one another to provide efficiency for the provider. While relaxing in a natural position, a person's knees may fall outward, touching the passenger on either side. This can be uncomfortable for both passengers and promote poor posture. If a user's leg leans against an extended armrest between the seats, a user's full weight could be concentrated in one spot, which may lead to discomfort (pressure points) or even injury. If passengers try to hold their legs together, they have a tendency of becoming fatigued, tense and irritable, especially on long trips.
When sitting in public places, such as on a train, in a stadium, or on an airplane, people often make direct contact with the people sitting next to them. This can be highly uncomfortable and is often socially awkward. Additionally, many chairs have rigid surfaces and hard edges, which can also be uncomfortable. An effective solution is needed whereby a user (passenger or non-passenger) can wear or otherwise use a device whereby relative and desired positioning is maintained with relative ease over an extended duration allowing the body to be at ease.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pub. And Pat. Nos. D284,151; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,047; D292,460; D282,036; D342,411; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,578,218; 3,496,935; 1,845,338; 7,954,900; 7,166,083; 2011/0094028; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,300. This art is representative of comforting devices and means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a leg cushioning and relative placement system should provide users with a comfortable, relative positioning means for their legs and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable leg cushioning and relative placement system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.